Briefly, the invention relates to a latch, in general, and in particular to a farm gate latch.
An object of the invention is to provide a farm gate latch ready operation of which by a farm animal is frustrated.
A further object of the invention is a farm gate latch which is readily operable by a person either side of the gate.
Another object of the invention is a farm gate latch for use with a multi-panel farm gate.
An additional object of the invention is a farm gate latch for use with a pipe, multi-panel farm gate.
Yet a further object of the invention is a pulloperated farm gate latch.
Still another object of the invention is a farm gate latch having a planar, pivotable handle, rotation of which is in the plane of the handle and in the direction from which it is opened to provide a pull-operated farm gate latch.
An object of the invention is a farm gate latch having a handle operable by a semi-grasp or full grasp, such as is typically employed by a person.
Another object of the invention is a farm gate latch the handle mechanism of which has a significant mechanical advantage for opening the latch.